


Tuyet - ART

by OneSmartChicken



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Fanart, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneSmartChicken/pseuds/OneSmartChicken
Summary: Fanart of The Little Mermaid, as retold by ShanaStoryTeller





	Tuyet - ART

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Queen For The Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315914) by [ShanaStoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanaStoryteller/pseuds/ShanaStoryteller). 

> Admittedly I should probably describe this as "inspired by" my than fully based on since I was in ~the groove~ and didn't look super hard for how Shana actually describes Tuyet. Plus I took a lot of artistic liberty with everything, especially the trident. But I hope it's enjoyable and puts you in the mood for Shana's absolutely awesome retelling of The Little Mermaid!
> 
> I'd die for Tuyet


End file.
